When She Smiles
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Angela goes to the store one night, where she meets Jade. Without even knowing it, she has found the person she will love for the rest of her life. One-Shot


_**When She Smiles**_

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jade/Angela**

 **Summary:** Angela goes to the store one night, where she meets Jade. Without even knowing it, she has found the person she will love for the rest of her life.

 **A/N:** I stumbled upon this song a while back and liked it. I ended up listening to it enough times to get an idea for a short, fluffy, one-shot. I'm leaving the lyrics how they are, since I don't want to change it, but it is a Femslash. I decided to make Jade human for this little one-shot.

I don't own anything related to Twilight. The song _When she smiles_ is sung by Christopher Cross, and I don't claim to own it either. Pointless to sue, Don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

 _Well they met in line at the checkout stand_  
 _Both unaware of what the gods had planned_  
 _She was lost in her Cosmo readin' about the stars_  
 _He was readin' about two-headed babies from Mars_

 _When she reached for a Snickers she dropped her keys_  
 _And so began one of life's mysteries_  
 _He was a little old-fashioned and a little oversexed_  
 _He picked them up never guessing what would happen next_

Jade stood in line, waiting behind a woman who was reading one of the magazines off the rack. She was in no real hurry, since her plans for the night had been canceled. One of her friends had just gotten engaged, and wanted to throw a little party to celebrate, but had gotten sick at the last moment and rescheduled for the week after. Since she had planned to head there right after work, she was still in nice clothes. A pair of black dress slacks, a white button-up shirt, and a dark blue tie with black dress shoes.

She looked at her watch, and noted that it was close to eight. She looked at the magazines, and picked up one that caught her eye. She flipped through it for a few minutes as the line moved up a little. When she went to put it back, she noticed that the woman in front of her reaching for a candy bar, dropping her keys in the process. Before she could bend down to grab them, Jade did it, holding them out to the woman.

"Thank you." She said, taking them back and placing them in her purse.

Jade smiled, "Your welcome." She responded.

The woman was beautiful, long brown hair, and a small pair of glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a hazel color, and Jade couldn't help but feel her heart beat quicken, her pulse pounding steadily.

 _Then she smiled and said I like your tie_  
 _Yeah she smiled and told him that little white lie_  
 _And his soul lit up like the fourth of July_  
 _When she smiled_

"That is a very beautiful tie." The woman said, a small smile playing at her lips as they moved forward in the line again.

Jade knew that it was just a small complement, but she couldn't help grinning like a fool and feeling like her heart might break out of her chest. Her palms got sweaty, and she couldn't stop a nervous twitch that went through her. It was very small, and the woman didn't notice, thankfully.

"Thank you." Jade said, her grin turning into a soft smile, "I'm Jade." She added, holding out her hand,

"Angela." The woman responded, taking the outstretched hand and giving it a shake. They chatted softly while they waited, and soon they were both heading out of the store. Jade followed Angela to her car, still talking,

"Would you like to go to Starbucks with me?" Jade asked, before her courage fled her and her nerves came back.

Angela smiled, "The one down the street?" She asked, receiving a nod, "I'll see you there."

Jade nodded again, "Until then." She murmured, smiling softly before heading over to her car.

 _They made it to Starbucks just before it closed_  
 _He pointed to the jar and said do you want one of those_  
 _So over Biscotti and double decafs_  
 _They shared their stories and they had some_ _laugh's_

 _He got up his courage and asked her back to his place_  
 _Then he held his breath as he studied her face_  
 _She just sat and she stared and she said nothing at all_  
 _He knew he blew it and he waited for the ax to fall_

Jade watched Angela silently as she looked over the menu that hung on the wall behind the counter. The brunette couldn't decide on what she wanted, and Jade found it endearing. When they had both ordered what they wanted, they moved over to a booth and sat. It was silent for a moment, before Angela smiled at her,

"So, tell me something about you Jade."

Jade thought about it for a moment, "Well, lets see. I have an older sister named Rayn. She's very protective of me and my little brother Nick. I'm an accountant for a car dealership. I was almost married, once."

Angela tilted her head, "Almost?"

"Yeah." Jade said, nodding her head, "My girlfriend of two years bailed for some guy at her work. The last I heard, she moved across the states."

Angela was silent for a moment, thinking it over, "So... You're a lesbian?"

Jade frowned, "Does it bother you?" She asked, moving to get up, "I'll leave."

Angela grabbed her wrist, stooping her from moving, "No, that's not it. I was just surprised to hear it, that's all."

Jade nodded, sitting down and getting comfy again, "So, then, tell me something about you."

Angela thought about it for a moment, much like Jade had done a few minutes ago, "Well, I'm the oldest of three. I have twin little brothers, who just turned fourteen, so naturally, they're starting to think that they know everything. I can't say I've ever been close to getting married, but I do know what it's like to be left for someone else."

"What happened?"

"My boyfriend dumped me for some guy he met. Apparently I was his 'cover' throughout High School and College. Once he moved away from his parents, he came out of the closet."

Jade frowned again, "I'm sorry."

Angela waved her apology off, "I got over it. I don't hate him, especially when I came to the realization that I had been using him as well. I just wasn't afraid to tell my mother. She doesn't care _who_ I love, so long as I _am_ loved."

The two turned to a happier topic after that, and soon they were laughing. Jade told Angela about her sisters habits of using her siblings as human dress up dolls, and how she just loved to put her brother in dresses; mostly to piss him off. Angela told a story from when her brothers were younger, and she had to watch them. They always loved to get into everything, no matter what it was. So, when she had her attention on something other then them, they had gotten into the flour in the kitchen, getting it all over the room. Their mother had been furious at them for nearly a month.

"Hey, Angela." Jade said, noticing that it was nearing ten at night, "Would you like to come over?" She asked, looking over at the other woman hopefully.

She stayed quiet as Angela watched her, not saying or doing anything. Her heart broke slightly at the silence, and she let her eyes fall, waiting for the other woman to yell at her and leave. Even though her hormones were out of wack, she only wanted to spend more time with her, even if it was only them talking.

 _Then she smiled and he knew he hadn't been wrong_  
 _Yeah she smiled and said what took you so long_  
 _And the world felt good like a rock and roll song_  
 _When she smiled_

"What took you so long?" Angela asked, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Jade grinned, getting to her feet and holding out her hand, "Are you ready?"

Angela nodded, taking the hand and holding onto it as Jade walked out of the Starbucks and to her car. She opened the passenger door, and helped Angela in, before going to the driver side and getting in.

"I'll bring you back for your car later, alright?" Jade asked.

Angela nodded, and started playing with the radio as Jade drove home. When they got to Jade's place, they spent all night talking. Angela even ended up staying over, sleeping in the spare room.

The next morning, Jade drove her back to her car, and they agreed on meeting up again. They spent weeks texting, hanging out when they had the chance.

 _When she smiles I forget my lines_  
 _When she smiles man I'm on cloud nine_  
 _When she smiles oh its time out of mind_  
 _When she smiles_

 _Then she smiled and said where you been all my life_  
 _And she smiled when he asked her to be his wife_  
 _And the future had never looked so bright_  
 _When she smiled_

It was nearly three months after they met, when Jade finally asked Angela out on an actual date. She had been completely nervous the whole time she asked, stuttering over her words, and even forgetting a few words. When she had finally gotten the question out, she smiled shyly, looking down at the floor in front of her.

Angela laughed gently, reaching out and lifting Jade's face so she could see her smile, "I would love to Jade." She answered.

Jade smiled happily, and they went out the next night. Several months later, Jade introduced Angela to her sister and brother, and a week after that, she got to meet Angela's mom and brothers. The two families were happy for them, and were glad they had finally found someone to love.

They were together for nearly a year when they finally moved in together. The first night they were all moved in, they were snuggling on their bed,

"Where have you been all my life?" Angela asked, a soft laugh leaving her, "I really wish I'd met you before Ben."

Jade laughed, rolling on top of her girlfriend, "Well... I don't know where I was, but I'm here now." She said, smiling happily, "And trust me, I wish I'd meet you before as well... But if it wasn't for our pasts, we wouldn't be who we are now."

Angela smiled, "I know. But I still think I would have fallen in love with you back then."

The two shared a passionate kiss before they snuggled together and went to sleep. It was six months later when Jade asked her sister to distract Angela for the day. They went shopping, and Jade spent the day cleaning the house and setting it up for a romantic dinner. When she was ready, she drove to her sisters house, and picked up Angela. The brunette had figured that something was going on when she spent the hour after their shopping trip, getting ready for something.

She wore a black knee length dress and heels that matched. When she opened the door, she was greeted to the sight of Jade in the same outfit that she had first meet her in. She smiled at the sight, and let herself be led out of Rayn's house.

They went back to their house, where Jade had made them dinner. The spent the night eating and laughing, and even dancing along to the music on the radio. When it came time for desert, Jade got down on one knee, shocking Angela, and pulled out a small ring box.

"After Mia, I never thought I would be asking another person to marry me... I was scared, and maybe a little Jaded..." She glared playfully when Angela laughed at the last word, before continuing, "But I truly can't see my life without you in it. So, Angela Weber, will you make me the happiest woman alive, and Marry me?"

Angela smiled, a few tears trailing down her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes." She whispered, as Jade put the ring on her finger, before she flung herself at the woman, holding her tightly, "Yes... God Yes!"

They kissed deeply, Jade laughing as she lifted her lover up and spun them around. They were up all night, and the next day Angela called her mom to tell her about the proposal.

The next few months were filled with planning, and a little under six months after Jade proposed, They were officially married. They couldn't wait for their future.

 _I'm just diggin' her diggin' me diggin' her_

 _When she smiles I forget my lines_  
 _When she smiles man I'm on cloud nine_  
 _When she smiles oh it's time out of mind_  
 _When she smiles_

 _When she smiles I come all undone_  
 _When she smiles I'm the only one_  
 _When she smiles I'm a smoking gun_  
 _When she smiles_

Fifty years later, Jade and Angela sat on their porch, watching their grandchildren playing in their backyard. They smiled at each other while they heard their children inside talking and laughing.

Jade reached over, grabbing her wife's hand and holding it gently, "I love you Angela." She whispered, watching the beautiful smile spread on her loves face. It was the same smile that she fell in love with all of those years ago.

"I love you too Jade."

* * *

 **A/N:** So there we go, a short little one-shot about Jade and Angela. I originally started this thing almost three years ago; when I first started writing An Animal' Soul. I stopped at one point, and finally got around to finishing it. What do you think?

And I promise, I'm working on the next Chapter of An Animal's Soul. And I'm sure I will mention this one shot in the story somewhere.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


End file.
